mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
Dottrina di Cristo
Cos'è la dottrina di Cristo? Con parole assai semplici, la dottrina di Cristo dice che tutti coloro che hanno fede in Gesù Cristo, che si pentono sinceramente dei propri peccati e che stringono l'alleanza del battesimo con il Signore riceveranno lo Spirito Santo. Da quel momento in poi questo terzo membro della Divinità dirigerà il cammino dell'uomo, gli mostrerà tutte le cose che deve fare se vuole raggiungere la salvezza. Noi abbracciamo questa dottrina seguendo l'esempio del Figlio di Dio. Nota con quale frequenza Nefi parla di seguire il Figlio, di fare le cose che Egli ha fatto (vedi 2 Nefi 31:5, 9, 10, 12, 13, 16, 17). Nel Maestro abbiamo l'esempio perfetto di colui che si è incamminato sulla strada della vita eterna e che non se n'è mai allontanato. Con queste parole il Salvatore stesso ci ha indicato quanto sia importante questa dottrina: “In verità, in verità, vi dico che questa è la mia dottrina, e chiunque costruisce su di essa, costruisce sulla mia roccia; e le porte dell'inferno non prevarranno su di lui” (3 Nefi 11:39. Per altre notizie parallele sulla dottrina di Cristo vedi 3 Nefi 11:31-41; 27:8-22; Mosè 6:48-68). Riesci a percepire nel versetto 3 il forte desiderio di Nefi che le sue parole ci fossero chiare e facili da capi¬re? (Vedi 2 Nefi 25:4; 33:6). Perché il battesimo di Gesù adempì ogni giustizia? Nefi 31:4-10. “Benché nostro Signore fosse senza peccato, e quindi non avesse alcuna necessità di pentirsi, tuttavia vi erano varie ragioni perché Si battezzasse. A Giovanni Egli disse: “Lascia fare per ora; poiché conviene che noi adempiamo così ogni giustizia (Matteo 3:15). Nefi stabilisce che con il Suo battesimo Cristo adempì ogni giustizia perché: . Si umiliò dinanzi al Padre; 2. Si impegnò a essere obbediente e a osservare i comandamenti del Padre; 3. Si battezzò per poter entrare nel regno celeste; 4. Dette l'esempio da seguire a tutti gli uomini (2 Nefi 31:4 -11). Il battesimo di nostro Signore “dimostra ai figliuoli degli uomini quanto stretta è la via, e quanto angusta è la porta dalla quale essi debbono entrare, avendo Egli stesso dato l'esempio dinanzi a loro” (2 Nefi 31:9). Se perfino il Re del regno non poteva riprendere la Sua elevata condizione di preesistente esaltazione senza ottemperare alla Sua stessa legge eterna per essere ammesso in quel regno, come può un uomo qualsiasi aspettarsi un'eredità celeste senza aver ricevuto il battesimo autorizzato e approvato?” (Bruce R. McConkie, Mormon Doctrine, pag. 71). Se vogliamo seguire l'esempio di Gesù, come ci esorta a fare Nefi nel versetto 10, dobbiamo fare molto di più che semplicemente stringere l'alleanza battesimale. Nella parte rimanente di questo capitolo Nefi dimostra che il battesimo racchiude molto di più della semplice ordinanza esteriore, sebbene questa sia essenziale. Con la Sua incondizionata obbedienza al Padre, il Salvatore ce ne ha dato l'esempio. Se seguiremo questo Suo esempio, saremo qualificati per ricevere lo Spirito Santo. Il battesimo è il requisito essenziale per ottenere molte benedizioni 2 Nefi 31:11. “Il battesimo serve a quattro scopi: 1. La remissione dei peccati (DeA 13; 19:31; 20:37; 33:11; 49:13; 68:27; 84:27, 64, 74; 107:20). 2. La persona pentita può entrare a far parte della Chiesa e del regno di Dio in terra (DeA 20:37, 71-74). 3. E’ la porta che conduce al regno del cielo, cioè immette la persona sulla strada stretta e angusta che parta alla vita eterna (2 Nefi 9:23-24; 31:13-21). 4. E’ il mezzo con cui si apre la porta della santificazione personale: “Pentitevi, voi tutti dalle estremità della terra; venite a me e siate battezzati in nome mio”, disse il Signore risorto ai Nefiti, “per poter essere santificati ricevendo lo Spirito Santo, per poter stare immacolati in mia presenza all'ultimo giorno” (3 Nefi 27:20”, (McConkie, Mormon Doctrine, pag. 70). (13-4) 2 Nefi 31:12. In che modo il dono dello Spirito Santo ci aiuterà a divenire come Cristo? “Un essere intelligente, a immagine di Dio, possiede ogni organo, attributo, senso, comprensione e affetto che possiede Dio stesso. Ma l'uomo, nel suo stato rudimentale, possiede queste qualità allo stato larvale, esse sono cioè molto deboli e si sviluppano gradatamente. Sono come i germogli che piano piano crescono fino a fiorire, e poi, progredendo, producono il frutto maturo, ognuno della propria specie. Il dono dello Spirito Santo si adatta a tutti questi organi o attributi. Vivifica tutte le facoltà intellettive; accresce, espande e purifica tutte le passioni e tutti gli affetti naturali e li predispone, mediante il dono della saggezza, per un legittimo impiego. Ispira, coltiva e porta a maturazione tutti i sentimenti, le gioie, i gusti e gli affetti della nostra natura. Ispira la dolcezza, la bontà, la tenerezza e la carità. Sviluppa la bellezza, le forme e i tratti della persona. Mira alla salute, al vigore, all'animazione e ai sentimenti sociali. Tonifica tutte le facoltà fisiche e intellettuali dell'uomo. Rafforza e dà tono ai nervi. In breve, è il midollo delle ossa, la gioia del cuore, la luce degli occhi, la musica per le orecchie e la vita per l'intero essere” (Parley P. Pratt, Key to Science of Theology, pagg. 100-101). Cosa significa seguire il Figliuolo, “con il pieno intento del vostro cuore, senza compiere alcuna ipocrisia, ed alcun inganno dinanzi a Dio, ma con intento reale”? 2 Nefi 31:13. E’ interessante notare le molte volte in cui durante il Suo ministero mortale il Signore condannò l'ipocrisia. Con riferimento a questo argomento, il presidente J. Reuben Clark Jr. disse: “Il Nuovo Testamento non ci dice molto sul genere di vita che conducevano i Romani in Palestina, che è il genere di vita che il Cristo condannava. Come ho già detto, un peccato che il Salvatore condannava tanto quanto gli altri è quello dell'ipocrisia, cioè condurre una doppia vita: quella che facciamo credere ai nostri amici e talune volte alle nostre mogli, e quella che conduciamo veramente” (CR, ottobre 1960, pag. 90). Il pieno intento del cuore suggerisce l'impegno totale dell'uomo interiore verso Cristo. Le parole “intento reale” racchiudono l'idea di motivi sinceri e puri. A questo si riferisce Moroni quando dice che la testimonianza del Libro di Mormon si riceve cercando “con cuore sincero, con intento reale” (Moroni 10:4), e aggiunge che la vera giustizia è basata sul vero intento di cuore (vedi Moroni 7:6-9). Cos'è il “battesimo di fuoco”? 2 Nefi 31:13-17. Le Scritture parlano di due battesimi (vedi 3 Nefi 12:1). Uno è il battesimo dell'acqua, che può essere amministrato dal Sacerdozio di Aaronne, l'altro è il battesimo di fuoco, o Spirito Santo, amministrato dal Sacerdozio di Melchisedec. Così ha spiegato l'anziano Bruce R. McConkie con riferimento al battesimo di fuoco: “Per mezzo del potere dello Spirito Santo, che è il Santificatore (3 Nefi 27:19-21), le scorie, l'iniquità, la carnalità, la sensualità e ogni altra cosa cattiva vengono bruciate dall'anima penitente proprio come farebbe il fuoco, e la persona purificata diviene letteralmente una creatura nuova dello Spirito Santo (Mosia 27:24-26). Essa nasce di nuovo. Il battesimo di fuoco non è qualcosa in aggiunta al conferimento dello Spirito Santo, quanto piuttosto il godimento reale del dono offerto con l'imposizione delle mani al momento del battesimo. “La remissione dei peccati”, dice il Signore, viene “mediante il battesimo ed il fuoco, sì, anzi, lo Spirito Santo” (DeA 19:31; 2 Nefi 31:17). Coloro che ricevono il battesimo di fuoco sono “riempiti di un fuoco” (Helaman 5:45)” (Mormon Doctrine, pag. 73). Alla luce del versetto 17 e delle dichiarazioni dell'anziano McConkie risulta evidente che lo Spirito Santo è l'elemento purificatore nel processo di pentimento. Questa purificazione è resa possibile dal sangue di Cristo versato per i nostri peccati. Ma l'elemento attraverso cui avviene la purificazione è lo Spirito Santo (vedi 3 Nefi 27:20; Moroni 6:4; Alma 13:12). Il battesimo è la porta che conduce alla via stretta e angusta 2 Nefi 31:17-20. “Certe volte qualcuno dice: “Mi sono battezzato e sono diventato un membro della Chiesa. Andrò avanti conducendo una vita normale, non commetterò alcun reato grave, vivrò una vita cristiana in rettitudine e alla fine potrò andare nel regno di Dio”. Io non vedo le cose sotto questo aspetto. A mio avviso il battesimo è soltanto la porta che ci immette sulla via, e il nome della via è “strada stretta e angusta”. La via stretta e angusta conduce verso l'alto, dalla porta del battesimo verso il regno del cielo. Dopo che la persona ha attraversato questa porta la persona deve spingersi innanzi con risolutezza in Cristo, come dice Nefi, avendo una speranza perfetta, e nutrendo l'amore verso Dio e verso tutti gli uomini, e se essa persevererà sino alla fine, allora potrà ricevere la ricompensa promessa” (Bruce R. McConkie, CR, ottobre 1950, pag. 16). Cosa significa spingersi innanzi con risolutezza in Cristo, nutrendoci della parola di Cristo? 2 Nefi 31:20, 21. Il termine spingersi innanzi sembra indicare l'incedere con dedizione completa lungo la via della perfezione malgrado le avversità o le distrazioni. Queste stesse parole erano state usate anche nella visione di Lehi per descrivere coloro che si tenevano stretti alla verga di ferro. Quelli che continuavano ad essere fedeli finché mangiavano del frutto dell'albero erano coloro che si spingevano innanzi attraverso la nebbia oscura (vedi 1 Nefi 8:24). La risolutezza in Cristo denota la ferma decisione di seguirlo. Nutrirsi della parola di Cristo significa ricevere forza e nutrimento dagli insegnamenti e dallo Spirito di Cristo. La stessa idea si ritrova nel simbolismo del sacramento. In Dottrina e Alleanze il Signore richiama alla nostra mente un'idea analoga: “Fate costantemente tesoro nella vostra mente delle parole di vita” (DeA 84:85). Ai Nefiti Egli dichiarò inoltre che coloro che erano affamati e assetati di giustizia sarebbero stati riempiti dello Spirito Santo. Perché anche dopo essere state battezzate le persone meditano su quello che devono fare? Nefi 32:1-6. Qui il punto di Nefi è molto importante. Spesso i membri battezzati della Chiesa esprimono preoccupazione perché sentono la mancanza della forza spirituale nella loro vita. “Cosa posso fare per aumentare la mia spiritualità?”, essi chiedono. Nota in questi versetti il modo di ragionare di Nefi. Egli spiega che se uno è veramente entrato nella via con il battesimo, ha ricevuto lo Spirito Santo, per il potere del quale egli riceverà le parole di Cristo e potrà parlare la lingua degli angeli. Le parole di Cristo gli diranno tutte le cose che deve fare (vedi i vv. 3, 5). Quello che Nefi sembra sottintendere è che se l'uomo è ancora incerto su ciò che deve fare per godere di una maggiore compagnia dello Spirito Santo significa che non ha compreso completamente i principi che egli (Nefi) ha appena finito di spiegare e sottolinea di nuovo che a colui che è veramente entrato nella via (cioè si è battezzato con l'acqua e con il fuoco) lo Spirito Santo mostrerà “tutto ciò” che deve fare (v. 5). Se la persona non comprende questo, significa che non ha chiesto di comprendere (v. 4). Naturalmente Nefi non intende dire che la persona non viene lasciata a riflettere sulle cose, a studiare, a pregare, e poi a spingersi innanzi secondo il proprio buon senso. Nefi stesso era “guidato dallo Spirito, non sapendo in anticipo quello che avrei fatto” (1 Nefi 4:6). Il Signore non prende necessariamente una persona per mano e poi la guida passo passo lungo la vita. Come ha detto il presidente Joseph F. Smith: “Se un uomo battezzato viene chiamato a svolgere mansioni del Santo Sacerdozio, al quale è stato ordinato, non significa che egli debba sempre avere lo Spirito Santo in persona presente con lui quando svolge il suo dovere, ma significa che ogni azione giusta da lui compiuta legalmente avrà valore ed effetto e sarà riconosciuta da Dio, e quanto più Spirito di Dio egli possiede nell'esercizio del suo dovere, tanto più, egli e tutti coloro che assiste, ci guadagneranno. Quindi, il “dono” dello Spirito Santo conferisce semplicemente a un uomo il diritto di ricevere in qualsiasi momento, quando ne è degno e lo desidera, il potere e la luce della verità dello Spirito Santo, sebbene possa essere spesso lasciato al proprio spirito e al proprio giudizio” (Dottrina Evangelica, pag. 53). Le parole dette da Nefi, secondo le quali lo Spirito Santo ci mostrerà “tutto ciò” che dobbiamo fare (v. 5), si riferiscono a tutto ciò che dobbiamo fare per la nostra salvezza. L’ostacolo che ci impedisce di ricevere le rivelazioni personali siamo noi stessi. 2 Nefi 32:7-9. “Le rivelazioni dipendono dalla nostra fedeltà. Lo stesso è per la conoscenza relativa ai misteri e al governo della Chiesa. Il Signore ha in sé molte cose che potrebbe rivelare se i membri della Chiesa fossero pronti a riceverle. Se essi non ottemperano alle rivelazioni che Egli ha fatto, come possono avere il diritto a riceverne ancora? Gli appartenenti alla Chiesa non osservano pienamente i comandamenti che il Signore ha già dato loro. Perciò noi siamo quasi nella stessa posizione dei Nefiti quando Nefi parlò della rivelazione: “Ed ora io, Nefi, non posso dirne di più; lo Spirito arresta il mio parlare, e non mi resta che attristarmi per l'incredulità, l'ignoranza e la superbia degli uomini; essi infatti non vogliono cercare di conoscere, né comprendono grandi conoscenze, quando sono date loro in tutta semplicità, anzi nella massima semplicità” (2 Nefi 32:7). Altre ragioni per le quali il Signore non fa più al popolo rivelazioni sono spiegate da Mormon e da Moroni nel Libro di Mormon: Se ci rifiutiamo di prestare attenzione a quello che il Signore ci ha rivelato per la nostra salvezza, non abbiamo motivo di protestare per avere altre rivelazioni. Tuttavia le autorità sono guidate per mezzo della rivelazioni, e questo è evidente per tutti coloro che sono dotati di spirito di discernimento. Il Signore non ha abbandonato il Suo popolo benché esso non abbia sempre riposto in Lui la sua fiducia” (Joseph Fielding Smith, Dottrine di salvezza, 1:252). Nefi ci ha insegnato che la condizione per ricevere il battesimo d'acqua e di fuoco è quella di seguire l'esempio del Figlio di Dio, cioè dobbiamo cercare di divenire perfetti come Egli è perfetto, attraverso il pentimento dei nostri peccati con pieno intento di cuore e la rinuncia all'ipocrisia e all'inganno dinanzi a Dio quando ci impegniamo ad assumerci il nome di Cristo. La testimonianza della nostra volontà a fare tutto ciò espressa nell'ordinanza del battesimo. Poi viene il battesimo di fuoco e lo Spirito Santo, mediante il quale gli effetti del peccato e del male sono eliminati dalla nostra anima, come abbiamo detto nella Lettura 13-6. Dopo che avremo osservato queste condizioni, il sangue espiatorio di Gesù Cristo ci purificherà dai nostri peccati. Ma immagina che uno abbia celebrato l'ordinanza del battesimo soltanto esteriormente, senza avere provato intimamente il battesimo di fuoco, oppure che, pure avendolo provato, abbia poi perduto per negligenza la compagnia del Santo Spirito. Cosa dovrà fare in questo caso? Di nuovo Nefi ci dà la chiave, cioè la preghiera. Le chiavi per il potere spirituale sono la preghiera fervente, onesta, che scaturisce dal profondo del cuore, e una vita che rispecchi tale preghiera. Fu proprio con questo genere di preghiera che Enos ottenne la remissione dei peccati (vedi Enos 1: 1-12), e allo stesso modo può ottenerla chiunque. Al profeta Joseph Smith il Signore comandò: “Prega sempre, per potere uscire vittorioso, sì, che tu possa sconfiggere Satana” (DeA 10:5). Come possiamo aprire il nostro cuore ai suggerimenti dello Spirito Santo? 2 Nefi 33:1-4. “Questo indica che c'è un modo più sicuro di conoscere della vista dei nostri occhi... A dispetto di tutta la logica e di tutte le prove esteriori della veridicità del Vangelo, è sempre necessario acquisire la testimonianza dello Spirito. “Non ardeva il cuor nostro in noi?” si applica oggi alla persona che cerca il Vangelo di Gesù Cristo come si applicava ai tempi del Salvatore... Nelle rivelazioni moderne il Signore ha stabilito la prova spirituale atta a scoprire la verità. Nella sezione 9 di Dottrina e Alleanze, Egli dice semplicemente: “Ma ecco, Io ti dico che tu devi studiarlo nella tua mente; poi devi chiedermi se è giusto, e se è giusto farò sì che il tuo cuore arderà dentro di te, cosicché sentirai che è giusto” (v. 8). Le parole “cosicché sentirai che è giusto” si riferiscono al senso di pace e di calore, al sentimento che invade l'anima... E’ un sentimento unico nella sua pace e nella sua gioia poiché emana da Gesù Cristo. E’ quel sentimento che porta ad una maggiore conoscenza e ad una più sicura testimonianza di quella dataci dalla carne e dalle ossa” (Loren C. Dunn, “Non ardeva il cuor nostro in noi?”, La Stella, ottobre 1977, pagg. 30-31). 2 Nefi 33:5-15 Una volta ancora troviamo un'indicazione importante su coloro che dedicano tanto tempo e tanti sforzi nel tentativo di screditare il Libro di Mormon. Molti missionari hanno dovuto affrontare coloro che sono ostili nei confronti del messaggio del Libro di Mormon. Qui Nefi indica chiaramente la ragione di tale ostilità, anche se spesso chi la esprime è convinto di farlo nel nome di Dio e della vera religione. Nell'accingersi a terminare la sua cronaca, Nefi ci dice di avere acquisito il senso di carità per tutti i popoli. Nota come anche Moroni chiuda la sua storia parlando della carità (vedi Ether 12:33-39; Moroni 7:40 - 48). Oltre a Nefi, anche altri hanno espresso l'idea che nel grande giorno del giudizio i lettori del Libro di Mormon ne incontreranno faccia a faccia gli autori (vedi Ether 12:38, 39; Moroni 10:27-29). Retrieved from "http://mormon.wikia.com/wiki/Dottrina_di_Cristo"